Dear Diary: All the Ponies in this Town are CRAZY!
by nightmaremoon418
Summary: Fluttershy has just moved from her beloved floating city of Cloudsdale to the humble little town of Ponyville, and she's certainly not happy about it. The ponies she meets definitely don't raise her impressions of the town. But as she chronicles her first year in Ponyville in her diary, she just might make some friends, the only thing Cloudsdale was lacking for her.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary:_

_All the Ponies in this Town are CRAZY!_

_by nightmaremoon418_

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and I'm hoping to get some feedback. Please R&R, no flaming, and constructive criticism if you think I need it. I'll try to update as fast as I can, which will probably be pretty fast since I enjoy writing. Rated T just to be safe.**

**Alright, enough of my boring author's notes, on with the story!**

Chapter 1

Um…Dear Diary, I guess.

Last week Mom gave me this diary and told me to write in it as often as I could. I don't know if this was something for school that I wasn't notified about, or just something my parents think I should do to improve my writing skills or something. I don't know.

So, what's this for? I suppose when I'm an adult I can show this to my foals so they'll know what my life was like when I was their age, not that they'll care. I guess in the future maybe somepony will find this and learn how ponies lived in the past.

I guess I'll start by telling whoever's reading this about myself. My name is Fluttershy Mariposa. I know, I know—my last name is Spanish for "butterfly". I have no idea why. I'm twelve years old, live in Cloudsdale, and just finished summer flight camp and earned my cutie mark in the process. But I don't want to talk about that.

But none of that matters because Mom and Dad just told me we're moving.

To PONYVILLE.

Could they have possibly thought of a name more generic?

I've lived ALL MY LIFE in Cloudsdale, and I always thought that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Now, my entire life just got turned upside down. No. Not just turned upside down, it's been turned upside down, inside out, backwards, and every other possible way it's not supposed to go.

UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHH.

I've seen Ponyville before. You can see it if you look over the right side of my front yard. I used to look at it a lot when I was bored and always though the same thing:

Wow, I would not want to live there.

It looks so BORING. I mean, I bet that if I lived THERE all my life and moved HERE, to Cloudsdale, I would be so excited. Sure, I'd probably be leaving my friends and school behind, but since I don't have any friends here am kind of a social recluse nevermind. The point is, I think ponies there probably look up at Cloudsdale and think:

Wow, I would love to live there.

I am a pegasus. Now that I can fly, I would like to spend most of my time doing so. I'll never forget the last thing I did after Mom and Dad told me we were moving.

I took a flying leap off the edge of our front yard, and launched myself over Ponyville.

No, I wasn't trying to commit suicide. I just wanted to get one last good look at what was soon to be my ex-home before I left it. Unfortunately, I was closing my eyes when I jumped and when I opened them I realized I was suspended in mid-air with my wings folded and when I do that my wings kind of lock up and I can't open them.

So here I was, seemingly frozen in the air, REALLY high up with nothing but hard ground beneath me instead of soft clouds, and my wings wouldn't open.

Let me tell you, there is nothing more terrifying that that.

Eventually, gravity took over, and I started falling. It was around this point that my brain probably saved my life by alerting me that I was falling to my death and that I was now allowed to move.

I kind of flailed my legs around for a little bit and then remembered I had wings. Those finally opened, and I was able to get a really nice view of my house with its hideous FOR SALE sign stuck in front.

I also turned around so I could see my future home, but then I realized that if somepony had been looking up at Cloudsdale and thinking how much they would want to live there, they would have seen what probably looked like an imbecile throwing herself off the side, likely in a suicide attempt, realizing where she was, descending motionless for a few seconds, then flailing around insanely before finally moving her wings and getting back to Cloudsdale.

So I flew back home as fast as I could, but not before seeing IT.

The shed.

That horrible shed where I earned my horrible cutie mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, this was inspired by the series. It's like a deconstruction of Fluttershed. This version, however, is not exactly the same. She is much more like canon Fluttershy but her personality is a lot like the Pony POV Series' Fluttercruel. (Check that series out, it's amazing.) The .MOV series can be found on YouTube (warning: NSFW) I do enjoy seeing what I can do with psychotic murderer versions of ponies. **

**Crap! I forgot: I don't own My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Cupcakes, or the series. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction of it.**

**On with the story!**

I'm not going to talk about the past events of this summer.

Okay, maybe I have to.

But I don't want to do it now.

Fine. Fine. I'll do it later when I can work up enough courage to.

I'll tell you this much: My horrible cutie mark probably means my special talent is killing. Ponies or animals, I don't know. But being closer to the ground means being closer to the shed I did horrible things in.

ANYWAY, today we moved. Yaaaaay.

Our new house is…okay, I guess. It's nothing like our REAL house back HOME, and I refuse to call Ponyville our home, but I guess I can stand living here. I have my own room for once, which is good. But I'll still look back at our real house and wonder what little brats are in there messing it up.

I can't say anything bad about our new house. What I can say plenty of bad things about is our new neighbors.

Okay, maybe they're not exactly our neighbors, but they live way too close to us. The minute we arrived, we were greeted by a promising welcoming committee.

Three fillies, all around my age, looking like the opposite of ponies I want to be friends with, were standing around, presumably waiting for the newcomers to arrive so they could officially welcome them to town. As soon as we touched down, one of the fillies, a pink earth pony with a mane that reminded me of cotton candy or perhaps a pink cloud, bounced—I mean literally bounced—up to us and started trotting around us excitedly, inspecting us.

"Hi!" she said when she saw me, and starting shaking my hoof vigorously.

I swear I heard all the exclamation points after that word.

"Soooo, you're new here?"

I managed a nod.

"Ohmygosh! That's so awesome! I'm gonna throw you like the biggest party EVER! It's gonna be so fun there'll be games and dancing and music and food, ohmygosh, food, I've gotta start making everything like right now, we'll need cookies and cake and candy and let's not forget the _cupcakes! _I'm great at making cupcakes, everyone loves my cupcakes they're my specialty, but making cupcakes isn't my special talent, throwing parties is! Look it's my cutie mark, see?" (Then she shoved her butt into my face so I could see her cutie mark, three balloons.) "Of course if throwing parties is my special talent then everything _involved _with throwing parties is and that includes baking! I _love_ baking, you'll never guess how I got my cutie mark, go on, guess!"

During this time, she had not stopped to take a single breath. I guessed she had superpowered lungs or something. She also finally remembered to let go of my hoof, which kept shaking on its own until I put it down.

"Guess!"

Oh yeah, her cutie mark. "Um, you threw a really big party or something?"

"Of course! It was the funnest party EVER! I gave my friend Star Burst one of my _special _cupcakes, that makes you fall asleep, and when she woke up she was in my basement where I have all my _really_ fun parties, and I had a TON of fun with her, she was a pegasus, oh you're a pegasus too, you know pegasus bones are hollow like birds, that's how you guys walk on clouds, (I knew that) I got to show her that with her own—"

One of the other fillies walked up behind her and clapped a hoof over her mouth. "Okaaayyy, that's enough."

"MMPPHH!" she protested, struggling free and gasping.

The other filly released talkative-party-filly, and she said, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Fluttershy," I said, glad to be able to talk for once. "Fluttershy Mariposa."

"Well, welcome to Ponyville, Fluttershy Mariposa! I'm Pinkie Pie! Just call me Pinkie, everyone does."

"Call me Fluttershy," I told her, resisting the urge to add, "but you have to call me _Miss _Fluttershy" or something like that.

"I'm Pinkamena," the filly who shut Pinkie up told me. "I have the misfortune of being her sister, as well as the…one who _restrains _her."

Pinkamena did look a lot like Pinkie, except with a straight mane and different cutie mark. It was three red velvet cupcakes.

"We're twins," she said, noticing me looking between them. "It's easy to tell us apart, though."

Yeah, I thought, you're perfectly normal and your sister is…odd.

The third filly shoved her way forward, and I could tell by the way she held her head up high and actually wore a crown similar to the Princesses' that she thought very highly of herself, and I was going to hate her.

_Oh boy, a unicorn, too_, I thought. I have nothing against unicorns in particular, except for the ones from Canterlot who think that just because they live in the same place the princesses do that they're royalty.

Or worse, the ones who _aren't _from Canterlot who think that.

I could tell this filly was of the latter category.

"I'm Estía Solaris, but you can call me—actually you _have _to call me PRINCESS Trollestia. That's _Troll_estia, and you must refer to me as you would one of the rulers of Equestria. I'm going to be one someday, so I might as well start practicing now."

You're royal, all right, I thought. A royal pain in the flank.

Suddenly a squawk of I'M A BIRD came from her left, and it was then that I noticed the large green parrot sitting on her back.

"And _thiiiis _is my bird," she said (guess he doesn't have a name). "I figure, if I'm gonna become a princess, no, a _goddess,_ I have to have some kind of familiar, right?"

"Right," I said, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. "So, are you planning on turning him into a phoenix or something?"

"Nope."

"You'll outlive him if you're a goddess."

"That's why I plan on learning an _immortality _spell. I bet only Celestia knows something like that. When I get accepted into her magic academy, I'll get her to teach me, so I can live for-_ev_-er and my bird can too!"

Then she spread out her wings for the bird to perch on—her _wings!_

Had I been drinking something, I would have spit it out or choked on it.

"You're an _alicorn_?" I gasped.

"Yep! No idea why, but I knew for _sure _I must be of royal blood the second I realized not everypony had wings _and _a horn. Hey, I think I know your family, well, I know _of _them, Mom said you were moving here, I think our parents know each other."

Figures. If Mom and Dad were friends with this filly's parents, then I would be expected to be nice to their foals. Unfortunately, that looked very hard.

"I've got two sisters, and older one and a younger one, their names are Tyrannia and Molestia, but everyone calls Tyrannia Tyrantlestia. They're alicorns, too, and we're probably all going to have to rule Equestria together, which sucks because I hate them. Makes sense, though, all our names or nicknames sound like _Celestia_, that MUST mean something, right?"

There's more? Oh boy. And if she really hates them, that would make sense, because I would hate anyone who hated me. If I were her sister I know I'd hate her.

We finally got away from the Three Ponies Who Are Definitely Not Going To Be My Friends. And I only say that because Mom actually told me, "They seem like nice fillies, don't they? I think you should start trying to make some friends here."


End file.
